


Hell of a Way to Start a Day

by hunters_retreat



Series: The Face [14]
Category: Dark Angel, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF, Supernatural/RPS/Dark Angel/10 Inch Hero Crossover, Ten Inch Hero
Genre: Crossover, Moresomes, Other, POV Priestly, Post-Apocalypse, Psychic Apocalpyse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days he just needed to see the sun rise, to see the colors paint the sky. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell of a Way to Start a Day

  
Priestly sighed as he looked out across the barren land.  The sky was still dark, the blue was yet to give way to the light that would soon color her.  He wasn’t supposed to be out just yet, knew the others would be worried if they knew he’d snuck out early but he didn’t care.  Some days he just needed to see the sun rise, to see the colors paint the sky. 

He missed the ocean.  He missed the smell of the salt air and the feel of sand under his feet.  He didn’t miss making subs or dealing with snotty customers, but he missed the friends he’d had there as well.

He leaned back on his hands, ankles crossed in front of him and closed his eyes to take in the morning.  None of the others were awake when he’d left and it hadn’t been easy to force himself from their bed.  It amused him a bit, how he never knew what position he’d wake up in.  It was no secret that he was closer to Alec than the others, not by design or emotion really, but because he spent more time with him than the others.  Alec knew him best and they complemented each other, the same way that Dean and Jensen complemented one another.  They strengthened each other though, the four of them, and because of that he never knew what body would be pressed to his when he woke. 

This morning he’d awakened with his arms wrapped around Dean’s waist, while Alec rested his head on Dean’s chest.  Jensen was spooned up behind Alec as if to keep him close.  When he slid out of the bed and no one was the wiser, he made his way for the small patch of grass that would allow him to see the sunrise without having to fight for it first.

“You didn’t really think you snuck away, did you?”

Priestly sighed as he let his head back.  The voice was enough to tell him who it was.  Dean’s voice was harder than the rest.  It came out gravely and dark, especially first thing in the morning. 

“Just needed a different start to the morning,” he said, trying to forestall the fight.

He felt a bump against his arm though and Dean was sitting beside him, a mug of coffee held out.  “If you don’t want it, I’ll drink it,” he said with a smirk.

Priestly grabbed for the mug and took a deep breath, savoring the aroma.  “Would not.  Too much sugar for you.”

Dean smiled as he sipped his tar black coffee.  “True, but I might do it on purpose to torture you.”

Priestly nodded.  “Okay, you would do that.”

“You alright?” Dean asked softly.

“Yeah, why?”  Dean just tilted his head towards the sky and looked back at him.  Priestly sipped his coffee and sighed.  “I just needed to get out for a few minutes before the day was out of control.  Do you ever miss it?” he asked.  “Ever miss just being a regular guy without the weight of the world?”

Dean shook his head.  “I’m not sure I remember what that was like.”

“Been a hell of a ride since the psychics declared war,” Priestly said.

“Yeah,” Dean said, a tinge of amusement in his voice.  “You could go though.  You know if you wanted to, we’d let you go to one of the havens.  You aren’t stuck here.”

Priestly nodded before Dean could convince himself that’s what Priestly was asking for.  “I don’t want to leave.  I just, I don’t know.  Needed to recharge a bit.” 

“Yeah.  So shut up and let’s enjoy the sunrise.”

Priestly laughed and looked over at Dean.  His lover was watching him with a smirk on his face.  The sky around them was turning gold and red, purple and orange lighting the world.  Dean was highlighted by the color, the green of his eyes brought out more forcefully by the sun’s rays.  He wondered, sometimes, if anyone ever looked at him and thought he was as beautiful as his lovers were but pushed the thought aside.

Instead, he leaned in, pressing his lips to Dean’s.  It wasn’t a deep kiss, but it was warm and affectionate, something that made him feel at home even if he was on the hillside outside a crappy military base instead of at the beach he’d always called home.  Something in Dean, in Alec, in Jensen, something in each of them meant home to him and he closed his eyes as he rested his forehead against Dean’s. 

“Morning, Princess,” Dean said with a smile against his lips.  “Hell of a way to start the day.”

Priestly laughed and when Dean leaned back, he ducked down, maneuvering himself until he was using Dean’s lap as a pillow.  It wasn’t long before Dean was laid all the way back too, resting his head in his arms.  They were both sound asleep when Alec and Jensen finally found them.

It was worth it though and Dean was right.  It was a hell of a way to start a day. 

 

 

 


End file.
